Halo
by zabini91
Summary: James thinks as Lily as his blessing . . . his everything. Lily knows she doesn't deserve this love, but never expects James to find out the truth . . .


(IMPORTANT The characters and the song in this story do NOT belong to me. The characters belong to the very lucky, and very creative JK Rowling. I think the song belongs to Haley James Scott.)

"I love you, Lily" James muttered into his girlfriend's ear. It had only taken him 6 years, but he had finally gotten his dream girl, and he was the happiest man alive. Lily just smiled sweetly and muttered, "I love you too, James." The boy beamed and pulled the girl into a tight hug.

What he didn't know was that a pair of scrutinizing eyes were watching silently from afar. Lily noticed this and quickly pulled out of the embrace. "Um . . . I need to use the loo" she lied, running out of the room. James looked around the room in shock, hoping someone had the answer to his silent question; _Did I do something?_

James saw his best friend raise his hand slightly, volunteering to go check on Lily. James nodded in approval and watched Sirius run out of the room.

I never promised you a ray of light  
I never promised there'd be sunshine every day  
I'll give you everything I have  
The good the bad

Lily leaned against the wall of the third corridor hallway. She smiled when she heard quick footsteps from the adjacent hall. "Lily?" she heard. "I'm over here!" she yelled enthusiastically. A tall boy with shaggy hair and a huge smile came bounding around the corner and immediately swept Lily into his arms.

"I – wish – things – were – different" she muttered between fervent kisses. The boy looked down at her in wonder, "What?"

"I wish we didn't have to hide" she clarified for him, slowly backing away from the kiss and shyly looking to the ground. She heard the boy step closer and looked up to see his eyes staring into hers. "I know. I do too, but we both know you have no choice. If he ever found out about this, he would be crushed."

Lily felt the tears coming to her eyes and tried desperately tried to hold them back. "I know" she nodded. "Well, we better get back to the common room" the boy suggested, grabbing Lily's hand and dragging her down the hall.

Before they walked into the Gryffindor common room, the boy stopped and looked into his lovers eye, "I love you, Lily" Hearing this caused Lily to think of James, the supposed love of her life, and silent tears trailed down her cheeks, "I love you, too, Sirius"

Why do you put me on a pedestal?  
I'm so up high that I can't see the ground below  
So help me down you've got it wrong  
I don't belong there

Lily desperately wished she could just love James and move on with her life. Loving Sirius felt so right, yet so wrong. Being with him caused her tremendous joy, yet at the same time, it tore her soul apart.

She was startled when someone suddenly wrapped their arms around her, kissing her lightly along her neck. "Sirius . . ." she whispered, reaching her hand up to touch his hair. Her eyes widened when she felt the short, smooth hair of James.

"What?" he said, stepping backwards. Lily thought quickly and immediately put her hand to her heart, spinning around to face her boyfriend. "Thank god you backed away, I thought you were Sirius playing one of his pranks, and I was seriously about to slap you!" She walked to James and kissed him lightly on his lips, looking him in the eyes, praying he'd believe her.

James thought for a minute before smiling, "I would have killed him" Lily laughed, "He's your best friend!"

James' face became serious, "You're my girlfriend"

One thing is clear  
I wear a halo  
I wear a halo when you look at me  
But standing from here  
You wouldn't say so  
You wouldn't say so if you were me  
And I, I just want to love you  
Oh I, I just want to love you

"I hear you mistook James for me" Sirius teased. Lily looked at Sirius sternly, "It's not funny. He could have found out about us!" Sirius just laughed, "Yeah, right. He's too thick headed"

Lily stopped shelving books long enough to turn and face Sirius, "You're just lucky he trusts me" She turned back to the cart of books and grabbed one of them, placing it on one of the shelves. Sirius walked up behind her and placed his hands on her hips, pulling himself up against her, "He obviously shouldn't" he whispered in her ear.

Lily shivered at the feel of Sirius' hot breath against her neck. The feel of his body against hers immediately drained all thoughts of James out of her mind. "Mmmm . . ." she moaned, leaning back into Sirius' arms. Sirius laughed and wrapped his arms tighter around her small body. "You can't resist me" he laughed.

Lily shook her head and turned in his arms so they were facing each other. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she leaned up and forced her lips against his. Sirius deepened the kiss and led Lily over to a nearby table, laying her across it and climbing on top of her, his knees straddling her hips.

As their tongues swirled around each other, soft moans came from Lily's mouth. She raised her hands and tangled them in Sirius' hair. This act caused Sirius to move his hands back down to the girl's hips, slightly lifting her from the table and moving his hands underneath her butt.

Lily moved her hands from Sirius' hair to his back, running her hands under his shirt, feeling his muscles ripple against her small hands. Sirius leaned into Lily, pressing her against the table. "Ouch" she said sharply, ending the kiss and sitting up. "Are you okay?" Sirius asked quickly, sitting up and resting his hands on her shoulders.

"Yeah" she smiled, "My spine just got crushed into the table, though" Sirius jumped off the table and quickly helped Lily down, "Sorry" he whispered, raising her hands to his mouth and kissing them lightly. "It's okay," she giggled, "I think we kinda forgot we were in the library"

Sirius looked around quickly, "Oh, yeah." Lily motioned for him to follow and walked out of the library, resisting the urge to clutch her aching spine. "You know, if you would just gain a few pounds, we wouldn't be having this problem" Sirius joked, resting his hand against the small of Lily's back. Lily rolled her eyes and continued walking.

I always said that I would make mistakes  


I'm only human and that's my saving grace  
I'll fall as hard as I try  
So don't be blinded  
See me as I really am  
I have flaws and sometimes I even sin  
So pull me from that pedestal  
I don't belong there

James sighed and opened his eyes against the glaring light. Recounting the events of the previous night caused James to smile and reach his arm out, searching for his girlfriend. He smiled when his hand touched the cool, soft skin of Lily's arm. He leaned over and touched his lips softly to her cheek.

Lily awoke to James' kiss and immediately sat up in his bed, clutching the thin sheet around her body as it was her only cover. She looked over to his roommates beds and found all of them asleep, sighing at this revelation.

"What's wrong?" James asked, worriedly. "Oh, nothing" Lily sighed, laying back down on the bed, "I forgot I fell asleep in here" In truth, Lily was just wishing Sirius hadn't seen, heard, or known about what happened last night. She knew that if she found out about Sirius shagging another girl, she wouldn't be able to stand it.

"Well, I'm gonna take a quick shower. I'll meet you downstairs, okay?" James said, pulling on some shorts and walking towards his bathroom. "Okay" Lily smiled. She stood and was about to walk to the door when she caught a glimpse of Sirius' sleeping form. She involuntarily smiled and walked over to his bed, sitting herself on the edge.

"I'm so sorry" she whispered, kissing him lightly. She saw him stir in his sleep before he suddenly grabbed her and pulled her down to lay next to him. "It's okay" he mumbled, pulling her closer and draping his arm around her. Lily smiled and removed Sirius' arm from around her waist. "James will be out of the shower soon, I have to go" she mumbled, almost wishing he'd catch them so she could finally be free.

Sirius grumbled and rolled away from her, climbing out the opposite side of the bed. Lily watched as he rubbed his palms against his sleepy eyes. Lily stood from her spot on the bed and walked around to the side Sirius was now sitting on. She kneeled in front of him and looked him in the eyes, "You're so cute in the morning" she smiled, kissing him quickly and standing up.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, staring at her accusingly, "I'm cute all the time!"

"You're right" Lily laughed, turning the knob on the door and opening it, "My mistake" She blew Sirius a kiss and stepped out of the room, "I love you" she whispered before closing the door. Just before it was fully closed, she heard Sirius grumble, "Yeah" and heard the squeak of a mattress, assuming he had gone back to sleep.

One thing is clear  
I wear a halo  
I wear a halo when you look at me  
But standing from here  
You wouldn't say so  
You wouldn't say so if you were me  
And I, I just want to love you  
Oh I, I just want to love you

Sirius was walking with James and Remus to his next class when he suddenly felt a hand grip his arm and pull him into a nearby classroom, the door slamming shut behind him. James shot Remus a strange glance before walking towards the door. He was about to turn the knob when Remus grabbed his hand and said seriously, "What if he has a girl in there? Do you really want to walk in on that?"

James pondered the thought, before shrugging and turning the knob, "Remember, Sirius finds it funny to walk around the dorm room starkers, I think I can handle it" he said. Remus shrugged and walked into the room behind James.

Remus and James found the room completely dark and strangely silent. Flicking the light on, they were both surprised to find Sirius paused over some girl with his pants half off. Sirius was staring at them with a frightened look on his face. "Do you mind?" he sputtered, trying to hide the girl's face from view of his two friends.

"Yeah, uh, sorry" James apologized, turning and shoving Remus out the door and following behind. They stood outside the door, waiting, for a few minutes before Remus motioned for James to go to class, "I'll get him and we'll catch up to you" he promised. James nodded and continued down the hall towards their next class.

Remus knocked on the door, giving Sirius and the girl a moment to finish up before walking into the room. He found Sirius standing just inside the door, fully dressed. "Okay, I'm ready" he said hurriedly, attempting to push Remus out of the room, "Let's go"

Remus looked at Sirius strangely before complying and walking out the door. Before Sirius had completely closed the door, Remus had snuck a peek into the room and caught a glimpse of bright red hair.

Like to think that you know me  
But in your eyes  
I am something above me  
That's only in your mind  
Only in your mind

I wear a, I wear a, I wear a Halo

Lily paced back and forth between the many desks in the classroom. "He saw me. I know he did" she cried. "No, he didn't, Lily" Sirius reassured the crying girl, trying to catch her, "He would have said something if he did"

Lily stopped, allowing Sirius to pull her into his strong arms, "Yes he did. I saw the look on his face. Unless there was a ghost standing behind me, he definitely saw me." Sirius stood still and allowed Lily to cry openly onto his shoulder.

A knock came on the door and the two immediately separated. Lily wiped the tears from her face quickly while the door opened and Remus walked into the room. He looked quickly between the two before glaring. "I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?" he growled through clenched teeth.

Lily shook her head furiously, shooting Sirius a look that said, "I told you he knew" Sirius held his hands protectively in front of him as Remus charged, "It's not what you think, Remus" he yelled before being shoved into the wall.

Just then James walked into the room, looking around at the scene, confused. "What are you doing?" he asked, heading for his best friends, then noticing Lily and running towards her. "Lily, what's wrong?" he asked, seeing the tears streaming down her face.

"I'm" she started, "I'm so sorry"

James looked at her confusedly, looking over to his friends as Remus shouted, "You backstabbing asshole!", ramming Sirius into the wall yet again. "Stop!" James yelled, running over to his friends and separating them, "What is going on?"

One thing is clear  
I wear a halo  
I wear a halo when you look at me  
But standing from here  
You wouldn't say so  
You wouldn't say so if you were me  
And I, I just want to love you  
Oh I, I just want to love you

"Why don't you ask them" Remus ordered, pointing between Lily and Sirius. James looked between the two, silently asking them to explain. They both just stared at James blankly. Remus growled, "Figures. I had a feeling they wouldn't tell you"

"Tell me what?" James asked frantically, spinning to face Remus once more. "Remember yesterday?" Remus asked, his face turning malicious, "When we walked in on Sirius and that girl in the classroom?"

"Yeah . . ." James said, wondering what this had to do with Sirius and Lily. "Well, you'll never guess who the girl was" he snarled, motioning his head towards Lily.

Something in James' mind clicked and he looked at his girlfriend, pleading with his eyes that it wasn't true. Lily avoided his pleading look and stared at the ground.

"Lily . . ."

(I just wanna love you)  
Heya Hey Hey Hey...Hey Hey Halo  
Heya Hey Hey Hey...Hey Hey HAlo  
Heya Hey Hey Hey...Hey Hey Halo  
Heya Hey Hey Hey...Hey Hey Halo


End file.
